Wang Ya Se
The son of the gangster leader Wang Tu Long, who has control over "Tu Long Bang" (土龍幫) - an organization of gangsters. Rich, powerful, self-centered, and his concerns are his looks. His name is a Chinese translation of the English name "Arthur". Ya Se's most notable habit is to quote authors like Shakespeare. His favorite quote being "To be or not to be, that is a question". Lei Ke Si's Identity He is the first person to find out that Lei Ke Si is KO 2, although nobody seems to believe him. He has been framed by Lei Ke Si for an assortment of malicious attacks on fellow classmates, and has left the class at a point in the storyline to prove his innocence. When Lei Ke Si finally reveals his identity, he exonerates his name and returns to school. Later Life The X-Family In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), he becomes a secondary character who only appears when Xiu pays them a visit. Picking from where the first series left off, Ya Se has lost his powers since the last battle and is waiting to have them restored. K.O.3an Guo In K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), Ya Se travels to the Silver Dimension with his friends after his powers were finally returned. While trying his cellphone's camera, Da Dong accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He then takes Liu Bei back to his world for treatment while Xiu takes his role until he recovers from his injuries. Nicknames Most people know him as "Ya Se Wang" (亞瑟王 / King Arthur), his last name switching positions with his first name: but Da Dong prefers to call him "Zhi Lian Kuang" (自戀狂 / Narcissist). Relationships Friendships *'Wang Da Dong' and Ding Xiao Yu - Like Da Dong, he has a 3rd position on the KO Rank, his fighting count being 9000. Because he and Da Dong shared the third position, he joined Zhong Ji Yi Ban intending to challenge him, but before they could fight, they became best buddies. And later, Ding Xiao Yu. *'Xiu' - He is also good friends with Xiu, often keeping in touch after Ya Se lost his powers. Even after they were restored, they kept in touch with each other. Love Life *'Cai Wu Xiong' - Although Ya Se only loves himself, he eventually learns to love others when a girl named Cai Wu Xiong who risks her own life to save him from under evil's control by transferring the Bear Pearl into his body. When he finds out that Wu Xiong is aging to death because of the lack of the pearl, he forces himself to fall in love with her in order to save her, which he succeeds and learns the true meaning of love - the most precious thing of all. Specialty Weapon His primary weapon is the Sword in the Stone (石中劍) - a spiritual dagger created by the wizard Merlin and used by King Arthur. When he removes the stone from the dagger, the sword essence will possess Ya Se, allowing him to instantly gain evil powers at the expense of losing control over his own actions. Skills His other special ability is his super-speed (an ability that other people can also use), which he indicates is well-known, which probably means that he can run faster than others. Alternate counterpart The Iron Dimension Wang Ya Se has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Lan Ling Wang. Both of them carry a sword reclaimed from the spiritual realm as primary weapons that come with instruction manuals. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Support characters